


The Chained Sin

by EmmalinaInvendere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Graphic) Body Worship, Body Image, F/M, Sexy Times, pregnancy weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:26:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmalinaInvendere/pseuds/EmmalinaInvendere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Primrose Malfoy still delights in stunning her adorable dominating husband. Honestly, Draco believed Rose would castrate him for this newest stunt, but like proven before, nothing ever is predictable when it comes to his wife - he's still learning. Only this time, the lesson taught is very pleasurable and most certainly not acceptable for their childrens eyes. Fem!HP</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chained Sin

**The Chained Sin**

 

The Girl-who-lived.

The Chosen One.

The Woman-who-stayed-neutral.

The Wife-who-defined-perfection.

The Mother-of-his-children.

The Vixen-who-burned-him-with-lust.

 

Some say that the spark dies after a few years of marriage. That it dims and in the end completely extinguishes into nothingness, the desire and lust ceasing. Love may remain, but passion disappears.

Well, he never wanted to agree with those fools, and honestly, he, at least, couldn't see it happen to them at all. Quiet the opposite applied to them. With each year that they loved each other, the emotional and physical love they shared only climbed higher, grow hotter, became fiercer. 

Their desire burned stronger with each moment they shared.

They had been together for seven years, three of those engaged, three married. Even after all this time she still managed to surprise him, to completely stump him and shock him into admiration and adoration. She had given up her friends and family, her home and her magic's inclination, for him. She followed and was amicable with the murderer of her parents to stay by his side and never used her sacrifices as ammunition during arguments, never made accusations founded in the past against him. She simply loved and supported him. This unbelievable woman had even gifted him with two wonderful children, with twins; a boy and a girl.

He had never thought that he would ever have a true family, always resigned to the fact that he would be chained down in a loveless marriage to a pure-blooded witch who cared neither for him nor their child, because more than one child had never been in the cards for him. All that changed once his Lord gave his beautiful fiancé Rose the choice to stay neutral or fight against Draco. And she actually, against all odds, choose him, she choose a life with him, a marriage filled with love and lust and tears and wit. She chose their own little family and never protested when he marked her as his own, when his fingers bruised her delicate skin black and blue for the whole world to see, forming bruising chains of violent claim around her neck and wrists and thighs. She cared for him, for his parents and friends, for their children. He hadn't even dared to propose that the house elves could care for their twins, he wasn't that suicidal and castration would have been the least she would have tortured him with – naturally after milking him dry to ensure further children.

No thanks.

They cared for their children, personally, together, and Draco could honestly, from deep within his heart and with absolute certainty say, that his parents missed out on an invaluable experience, absolutely priceless. Nothing but the love he felt for Rose could match the warmth it gave him when he was forced to wake up in the middle of the night to feed his children and hold those tiny vulnerable beings in his arms, knowing and understanding that he had a part in creating the wonder he was allowed to watch live and grow before his very eyes.

Being with Rose … was a life he had never ever even dared to imagine.

A life … he was honestly exhilarated to live.

Breathtaking.

This was the reason why he now sat on their bed, dressed in nothing but a pair of black boxers, and nervously smoothed down the dark-red, nearly black, silk sheets. He really had no idea how she would react to his presents. It could go phenomenally well or abhorrently bad. Merlin, he couldn't stop his palms from becoming clam. His eyes were transfixed on the bathroom door and his mouth went painfully dry as he finally heart the handle turn and the door creak open. Light flooded from the bright bathroom into their rather dim bedroom, only lit up by a few candles. 

His eyes greedily devoured the gorgeous sight before him. He watched admiringly as his beautiful wife slowly sashayed to him, her milky white skin still healthily flushed from the hot water of her shower, clad in nothing but a rather short white towel that scarcely concealed her breasts and ended a mere few inches past her sacred place. Her short black hair, freshly cut, lay damp against her head, close-cropped neatly to show off her perfect long neck, slim and elegant, marked obviously by dark bruises. 

He slowly looked up as she nudged his legs apart and came to a stop between them. One pale long-fingered hand gently caressed his cheek as she leaned forwards to place a chaste kiss on his lips, slow, gentle and nearly timid, but so full of love that he returned it just as lovingly.

Slowly, she stood back up and let her hand drift down towards his chest. He followed her hand and nearly flinched as her knees braced themselves on the edge of the bed between his knees, inches before his awakening member. Blinking slightly dazed, he looked up and watched hypnotized as her other hand undid the towel, letting it fall down behind her.

His breath quickened as his member jumped to stand to attention. 

He loved it when she did this, when she presented herself to him, let him look and admire the perfection that was his wife.

No one could ever hope to compare to her.

She was all he had ever wanted.

And he took whatever he wanted. He was a Malfoy.

And as a Malfoy, he reached up and tightly gripped her hips, wetting his lips.

His hands held her plump hips unyieldingly, plunging his fingers greedily into her soft flesh. Her beautiful shape had changed exactly as he had hoped the moment she had told him of her pregnancy over a year ago. And his deterring argument that a diet or slimming draughts would decrease their chance for more children worked like a wonder. Once she had confirmed his words with his godfather she didn't even contemplate ways around it and simply accommodated her wardrobe to her changing shape, making it clear to Draco's disapproving mother and father that she wouldn't lose any weight, purposefully or not, until both Draco and her didn't wish for any more children. And Draco made it just as clear that this more than conformed to his own desires; that he, in fact, had asked it of her.

Still, he hadn't expected Rose to accept the natural transformation of her body as well as she had. She hadn't bemoaned or cursed the situation, she had looked long and hard at it and came up with a solution. And how he adored her solution.

She accepted to keep her pregnancy weight and, after the swelling had gone down after the birth, had commissioned a new wardrobe for herself consisting of loose but elegant dresses and robes. He openly loved how the dresses complimented her form, accenting her bust and falling flowingly down her front.

But this was how he loved her the most.

Naked.

Her glorious body displayed shamelessly before him, rip and ready.

His fingers slid upwards, over the small round paunch attached to her soft curved belly and her softened waist, coming to rest on her ample bosom. He used both hands to encase her left breast and she moaned lustful. 

Some man preferred legs, some bottoms. He had a thing for breasts, big breasts, and Rose's breasts were so opulent, so plenteous, that he could come just by kneading them, by burying his face in her bosom and sucking desperately on her sweet rose buds.

His hands slid under her breasts, holding them up, giving them a lift up on gravity which had taken a downturn the heavier they got.

Her aristocratic face had gained a slight softness that made her look more maternal, more lovely. 

The perfect woman. 

He groaned wantonly as she reached up and tweaked her own rose buds, head thrown back in pleasure. His self-control thready he took hold of her hands and brought them between them, holding them gently as he looked her in the eyes, completely catching her attention. 

“ I love you.”

Her full red lips curved up into the most breathtaking smile at his words.

“ I love you too”, she responded softly.

Merlin, his heart was beating like crazy, caught between nervousness and arousal.

“ I know … oh Merlin, Rose, this … it's … I don't know how you will react ...”

“ Did you cheat on me?”

“ No! Never!”

“ Did you drop the children and they retained permanent brain damage?”

“ No … I don't think so?”

If looks could kill …

“ I mean no, absolutely not.”

“ Are your parents coming in the near future to bother us?”

“ Merlin forbid, no.”

“ Honestly, Draco dear, then there is nothing you could have done that would irritate me enough to become angry with you, especially now.”

He took a deep breath and stared down at her neck, at the bruises demonstrating his claim.

“ Chains.”

Bravo ...

“ What?”

He only saw confusion as he looked up.

Wonderful beginning, really.

“ I bought you chains. Not … not like a necklace or something, but real chains. You are mine, and I want everyone to know that. I love marking you, I adore how you bear my marks proud and for everyone to see … I just want them to see something more permanent, something more irrevocable. And if you are in chains, then no one will ever deny my claim again. None of that worthless low-life's will ever again look at you like you are up for the taking.”

His breath came in short gasps the more he spoke and he couldn't help but to avoid her face, not daring to meet the unavoidable look of damnation.

He had come so far … now it was all or nothing.

“ They are silver to compliment your skin and I had moon stones and emeralds embedded. No one will ever dismiss them and … and I like the idea of being the only one to release them, the only one with a key. Only I will be able to open them, and … and it will make sure you always know that you are mine and I will never stop claiming you.”

She was still silent and his courage lessened with every second that she kept quiet.

“ I mean … I – you don't need to always wear them. You could only wear them sometimes, or – or you could only wear them at home, you don't need to wear them in public – or maybe only in our bedroom … sometimes ...”

Merlin – he knew that this was a terrible idea! She would hate him! Leave him! What the hell was he thinking?!

Draco, you fool, you fucked royally up!

You thunderhe-

“ Love.”

His head shoot up and he started at her, gaze unblinking, thoughts lost.

Please, please - she couldn't hate him.

“ You are such an idiot.”

His breath froze and despair flowed cold like ice through his veins.

No. Please.

“ I'm so sor – ow!”

He fell down on his back as two pale hands pushed him down, the black nail-polish nearly poisonous looking against his pale skin. His eyes widened as he saw and felt how she climbed up at him, sitting straddle-legged on his hips, her moist cavern pressuring against his erect member. Her sturdy thighs held on as she wiggled wickedly with her plumb bottom to sit comfortably. 

Merlin, this woman -

“ Listen, idiot, and listen well.”

Breathing heavy he forced himself to watch her mouth and listen to her words, no matter how gloriously her ample bosom bounced up and down.

“ I. Love. You.”

What?

“ I want the whole fucking world to know that I'm yours, that I'm Lady Primrose Malfoy, devoted wife to Lord Draconius Malfoy, the most wonderful and possessive husband in the world and the most talented and pleasurable lover I could have ever hoped for. I love to wear your marks, and I love it even more when you claim me possessively before the whole fucking world. I'm your wife, your partner. And you laying my in chains so that every freaking asshole in the world knows exactly whom I belong to?”

Her hands tightly clamped around his shaft, squeezing until hot white fluid appeared at the tip.

“ I love it.”

And with a flick of her tongue, capturing the precum at the tip of his shaft, he was gone, gripping her violently and throwing them around so he was straddling her hips, his shaft perfectly aligned with her dripping cavern, her hands holding tight to his biceps.

“ I want you to mark me.”

And he would. He would mark her until even the most obviously idiot would piss his pants to afraid to approach her for fear of incurring his wrath.

“ I will.”

“ I know.”

“ Impertinent Witch.”

“ Oh dear, how … original.”

He growled and bit down on her breast, capturing her rose bud and nibbling on it. Her moans filled his eyes with music as she wrapped her legs with relish around his narrow hips, bucking upwards. Her nails scratched bloody paths down his chest and he groaned in pleasure, returning the favour with vigour and biting down hard enough to draw blood.

“ Draco?”

He looked questioningly up at her, warily noting her innocent smile and the wicked gleam in her half-lidded eyes.

“ If you don't put me in those lovely chains of yours in the next few minutes, you will discover very intimately exactly how much Black Blood I inherited from my grandmother. Understood, dear?”

Merlin, that woman – that woman would be his death!

…

And fuck it, he couldn't imagine a better way to die.

Well, he needed to hurry and chain her, or she would really castrate him.

What a woman.

 

 


End file.
